Security Squadron
The Security Squadron (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsstaffel), known prominently as the SS, was the political paramilitary organization of the National Socialist Movement during the period of the Dundorfian Reich. The SS was the muscle behind the National Socialist Movement, they were first founded to provide security at party meetings and rallies and eventually transformed into a massive political, economic and military organization that was responsible for numerous crimes against humanity during the Collapse of the Reich period as well as the war between the Dundorfian Democratic Republic. History Organization Senior leadership and offices General-SS organization *'SS-Oberabschnitt' (Lead District) - The national-sized unit of the non-combat SS comprised whatever SS-Abschnitt existed under it and these vary in strength and size throughout Artania. They are led by a SS-Gruppenführer or a SS-Obergruppenführer and had the largest of a headquarters staff alongside a musical company, logistics company, cooking company, security company and a dedicated transportation platoon. *'SS-Abschnitt' (District) - The district-sized unit of the non-combat SS comprised of the Standarte under it, these range in number and strength throughout Artania. The SS-Abschnitt has a sizable headquarters staff alongside a musical platoon, logistics platoon, cooking platoon,security platoon and a transportation squad. The Abschnitt are led by a SS-Oberführer or a SS-Brigadeführer. SS-Abschnitt are traditionally found on the state/region level. *'SS-Standarte' (Regiment) - The primary unit of the non-combat SS comprised of one thousand one hundred twenty or more SS members including a headquarters staff, musical squad, logistics squad and a cooking platoon. The SS-Standarte is headed by a SS-Standartenführer. The Standarte are number sequentially based on its founding. The Standarte are typically found on county/district level. *'SS-Sturmbann' (Battalion/Storm Unit) - Unit comprised of five hundred sixty or more SS members including a headquarters staff with a SS-Sturmbannführer or SS-Obersturmbannführer at its head. the SS-Sturmbann is traditionally found in major cities. *'SS-Sturm' (Company) - Unit comprised of sixty-nine to one hundred ninety SS members including the SS-Untersturmführer or SS-Obersturmführer as its leader. *'SS-Trupp' (Troop/Platoon) - Unit comprised of forty to fifty-two SS members including the SS-Oberscharführer or SS-Hauptscharführer as its leader. *'SS-Schar' (Squad) - Unit comprised of ten to fifteen SS members including the SS-Unterscharführer as its leader. *'SS-Rotte' (Section) - Unit comprised of four to five SS members including the SS-Rottenführer as its leader. Waffen-SS Roots and offshoots Radical members of the Selbstschutzverband who bought into the Dundorfian National Socialist Movement broke away and formed the Security Squadron due to the conservative and Junker-based nature of the Selbstschutzverband, though many would either stay members or would temporarily inactivate their membership in the SSV. Future National Socialist movements would copy the original Security Squadron, sometimes to a tee otherwise purely just organizational. Many right-wing nationalist movements in Dundorf, even non-National Socialist, have copied the Security Squadron's uniforms, organization and ideology. Existence today Following the Dunberg Peace Accord many members of the SS, alongside their socialist counter-parts, were charged with crimes against humanity by the Dundorfian Constitutional Tribunal and executed or in-prisoned for life. Members of the SS fled throughout the world, some were found and extradited to Dundorf to stand trials for their crimes others invented themselves as private military contractors or advisors to foreign governments in military or political matters. Large numbers of the radical members of the SS would commit suicide when they heard the news of Reich President Scharffs death, they followed the man with unwavering loyalty and did not believe his death was possible in their lifetime. Low-level, less radical members of the SS would find homes in the Selbstschutzverband and become leading members in the post-war world of Dundorfian nationalism. The SS is looked upon with cautious eyes today as the SS is viewed as a radical, genocidal organization that committed some of the worst crimes in the world and without a doubt on Artania. The Dundorfian Constitutional Tribunal outlawed the National Socialist Movement itself, but not the ideology alongside the United Social Democratic Party but not Communism itself.